Kagerou Days
by Karou Ariza
Summary: Happy ending existed? Jangan pernah berkata hal itu di depan Akashi. Kalian tidak pernah tahu apa yang pernah terjadi padanya. AkaKuro Warning : bahasa kacau, ga jelas, bakal nyesel kalo baca.


**Kagerou Days **- Aonyx_  
_

**Cast **- Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre** - Supernatural & Angst

* * *

**_[ Kalau kejadian yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupmu terus berulang, apakah kau merasa senang? ]_**

* * *

_Apakah kau percaya takdir? _

_Apakah kau percaya dengan sistem kerja 'Happy ending always existed' di seluruh jemalin cerita dalam kehidupan? _

_Kalau kau percaya, mari kusarankan satu hal : tutup halaman ini dan abaikan saja apa yang kutulis disini, karena mari kuberi tahu satu hal._

'_Happy ending never existed' _

_Karena pada dasarnya, di dalam kata-kata yang akan kutuliskan selanjutnya, takdir itu kejam. Takdir akan terus menyeretmu ke batas kebahagiaanmu, menarikmu ke atas kewarasanmu, dan menjatuhkanmu begitu saja—di tanah keras fakta yang akan selalu membekas di hatimu, selamanya._

_Sebaliknya, kalau kau yang membaca ini sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal diatas, sama sekali tidak mempercayai bahwa takdir Tuhan tidaklah pernah berjalan mulus pada akhirnya, bagus, silahkan teruslah membaca._

_Kau mempunyai hak untuk percaya kalau semua yang kutulis ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka, semacam fiksi yang tidak pernah nyata, imajinasi, dan pemikiran tak berotak. Silahkan percaya pada dasar itu. _

_Aku iri padamu yang bisa menganggap semua pengalamanku tidaklah nyata. _

_Dan mari kuberitahu satu fakta selanjutnya :_

_Jika kau selesai membaca ini dan tiba-tiba hal yang sama terjadi padamu, itu bukan salahku. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tutup halaman ini secepatnya dan abaikan saja. _

_Terakhir, siapapun diantara kalian yang sudah siap menerima kenyataan bagaimana sistem takdir itu bekerja, sudah siap merasakan dinginnya kenyataan, dan bagaimana rasanya dibekukan dalam rasa sakit. Ayo kita mulai._

_Kau akan menyesalinya. Sungguh._

* * *

Akashi seijuuro.

Ada beberapa fakta keras tentangnya, seorang manusia sempurna dengan paras rupawan, akal yang tidak terbatas, dan ketenangan yang menyerupai semilir angin malam.

Semuanya benar-benar makin sempurna setelah ia mendapat benda yang senilai dengan nyawanya, karena, bahkan dalam opini seorang imajiner, benda itu tidaklah benar-benar mereka percayai dapat melakukan apa yang selalu orang-orang bisikkan ketika berada di sekitarnya.

_Mereka bilang, 'Emperor eyes' dapat memprediksi masa depan_.

Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Ia dapat memprediksi hal apapun yang akan orang-orang lakukan ataupun pikiran mereka sendiri.

Imbasnya, Akashi selalu menang, ia terus mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. _Semuanya_. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk sejujurnya.

Ia hanya tidak tahu sebesar apa bayaran yang harus di tanggungnya ketika mendapat mata _itu_. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu.

* * *

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengerlingkan kedua bola matanya hanya untuk menangkap satu figur yang berada di sampingnya, sedari tadi, mungkin. Ia sedang tidak terlalu memerhatikan, kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu terlalu fokus untuk menyelesaikan beberapa daftar _schedule_ rumit yang akan di kerjakaannya tiga hari mendatang.

Tapi walaupun seberapapun besar minatnya pada setumpuk lembaran itu, Akashi tidak akan pernah mengabaikan orang _itu_. "Ya Tetsuya?"

Si pemanggil tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menarik pelan kursi yang berada persis di depan meja Akashi dan mendaratkan dirinya di sana. Manik biru mudanya menatap Akashi dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu, Akashi-kun, orang-orang sering bilang kalau terforsir di satu hal itu tidak baik." Kata Kuroko kepadanya.

Akashi mengerjap, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di sudur bibirnya ketika mengetahui motif si _phantom sixth player_ kepadanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke lembaran kertas di mejanya. "Lalu kalau kubilang aku belum mau berhenti, kau mau apa Tetsuya?" Balasnya.

Kedua manik Akashi memang masih mengekori torehan hitam di kertasnya, tapi di sudut penglihatannya, Akashi tahu Kuroko sedang menatapnya _sedikit_ jengkel. Tidak mudah sebenarnya, kendati Kuroko mempunyai kebiasaan buruk untuk meminimalisir ekspresi yang diberikannya untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi Akashi sudah terlalu biasa membaca segala ekspresi yang ada di wajah Kuroko. Dia _selalu_ tahu.

"..."

"Tetsuya?"

"..."

Akashi membalik satu lembar lagi. "Aku belum lelah Tetsuya, sungguh."

"..."

Akashi meletakkan kertas di meja dengan perlahan, menutup kedua kelopaknya dan menghela napas, ia menyerah sambil bergumam. "Oke. Kau tunggu di luar tiga menit lagi."

Kuroko sepertinya tidak puas dengan perkataan itu. "Tanpa tambahan waktu?"

Akashi mengangguk sambil mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang terpaksa diabaikannya. "Tanpa tambahan waktu."

"Tapi terakhir kau bilang hal itu, Akashi-kun, aku harus menunggu setidaknya tiga puluh menit."

Akashi samar-samar mengingat kapan terjadinya kejadian itu. Kemarin sepertinya.

"Aku berjanji—lihat semua kertas sialan ini sudah kubereskan kan Tetsuya?"

Kuroko masih bergeming di tempatnya duduk.

Akashi akhirnya menatapnya. "Apa aku harus menciummu disini—sekarang juga, agar kau mau keluar?"

Akhirnya Kuroko keluar dari kelas dengan senang hati.

Akashi memasukkan kertas-kertas yang sudah di tumpuk rapi olehnya ke tas. Ia membawa tas setengah jalan ke pintu kelas sebelum ia berhenti, merasa tertarik oleh satu hal.

Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri jendela kelasnya yang langsung menghadap ke arah matahari terbenam.

Akashi diam selama beberapa detik untuk menikmati rangkaian warna yang didominasi warna orange terbentang dimana-mana, seperti aurora cantik musim panas.

Akashi menyukai musim panas.

Ia hanya tidak pernah tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya sehingga ia akan lebih memilih, _benar-benar _memilih, untuk tidak akan pernah mengenal kata _musim panas_.

* * *

"Latihan musim panas libur?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi yang berjalan di depan Kuroko berbalik. "Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Biar kuulang, Akashi-kun. Latihan musim panas _libur_?"

Mungkin gagasan seorang Akashi yang tiba-tiba meliburkan satu sesi latihan basket mereka terlihat cukup mengerikan bagi Kuroko.

"Ya. Ada masalah soal itu Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi sebentar, keheningan menyelimuti mereka sejenak, sebelum, ya sebelum, terdengar beberapa pasang langkah kaki di koridor.

"KUROKOCCHII!"

Dan Kuroko pun lenyap di balik jas putih biru itu.

"Kise-kun. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Oi Kise." Aomine datang dari belakang Kise, menarik kerah belakang bajunya agar ia bisa melepaskan Kuroko. "Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu itu! Atau—"

"Atau apa Aominecchi?" Kise menatap Aomine setelah sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "Apa kau akan mengajakku ke kamarmu lagi, mendorongku, dan menindihku, lalu—"

Akashi tidak yakin perubahan warna wajah Aomine karena suhu udara yang cukup hangat.

"Kau—TENTU SAJA TIDAK! BUNUH AKU KALAU AKU MELAKUKANNYA _LAGI_"

Kise melepaskan Kuroko dan memutar tubuhnya agar bisa bertatapan penuh dengan Aomine. "_Lagi_?"

Kuroko tidak membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik ketika ia berkata, dengan kepolosan yang jelas tidak dibuat-buat. "Jadi ... Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun sudah melakukan_nya_?"

"TIDAK!" Teriak mereka berdua nyaris pada waktu yang bersamaan.

_Hanya orang yang ber-IQ setinggi kura-kura yang tidak bisa melihat kalau mereka berbohong._ Pikir Akashi.

"Tidak? Kau yakin Aominecchi? Ada apa dengan kepalamu?"

"Diam! Kau yang tempo hari dengan sengaja menggodaku dengan dadamu yang rata _itu_ di depan apartemenku!"

"Aku yakin kau hanya berhalusinasi Aominecchi~"

"Jadi kau tidak ingin melakukannya lagi? Oke."

"Aku ma—TENTU SAJA TIDAK EROMINECCHI!"

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa kepalanya mau pecah.

"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menyumpal mulut kalian, Daiki, Ryouta."

Kedua makhluk yang sedang bersilat lidah di depan Akashi memekik terang-terangan dan memutar tubuh mereka patah-patah ke depan Akashi.

"Eng Akashicchi..." Bukan awal percakapan yang terlalu bagus untuk Akashi. Tapi dari awal _small forward_ nya ini memang tidak pernah bisa bersikap cukup berani di depan Akashi. Terutama _sekarang_.

"Uh. Kapten, sejak kapan kau _disitu_?"

Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Akashi bahwa ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Aomine dengan jawaban yang selalu Kuroko katakan pada setiap orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya. "Aku disini sejak awal Daiki."

Kedua kepala menoleh ke arah Kuroko untuk memastikan kebenaran. Kuroko mengangguk satu kali sebagai balasan.

"Ano.. Akashicchi, maaf, kami tidak bermaksud ribut, tapi..tapi-"

Aomine menimpali dengan canggung. "Tapi kami kelepasan.."

Akashi memutar mata. _Mereka selalu kelepasan_.

"Akan kugandakan latihan musim panas kalian." Kata Akashi. "Setuju?"

Aomine dan Kise menatapnya dengan mata yang nyaris meloncat keluar.

Kuroko mengangkat sedikit alisnya. "Tapi Akashi-kun—"

Sebuah tepukan di pundak Aomine dan Kise menyadarkan keterkejutan mereka. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Akashi yang berada di tengah mereka menatap ke sudut kosong di depan matanya, satu senyuman aneh terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Latihan libur."

Aomine dan Kise langsung berpendapat kalau dunia sebentar lagi akan runtuh ketika mendengar seorang Akashi dapat bercanda.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh untuk meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang berusaha menyusun kata untuk membalas perkataan Akashi, ia sempat mengirimkan sebuah pesan tersirat ke Kuroko.

Pesan itu langsung di mengerti oleh Kuroko ketika kedua iris mata Akashi yang berbeda warna bertemu pandang dengan iris biru langit miliknya.

_Aku. Kau. Besok jam 12 siang. Di Taman_.

* * *

_Akashi tidak pernah ke tempat ini._

_Sebuah ruangan yang terlalu besar—sangat besar. Akashi tidak dapat melihat ujung ruangan di depannya._

_Ruangan yang bercat sewarna dengan warna rambut Aomine itu begitu dingin, walaupun Akashi tidak melihat satupun pendingin ruangan yang tergantung di dindingnya. _

_Dan jam. Jam di mana-mana. Jam yang terus berputar tak menentu arah, juga, sama sekali tidak ada sepasang jam yang berputar dengan timing yang bersamaan._

_Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya. Seluruh dinding ruangan itu hanya berisi jam, jam, dan Akashi, dan—_

_Ia tidak sendiri. _

_Ada seorang lelaki yang bersandar pada dinding dua meter darinya. Dari ukurannya, Akashi dapat menebak kalau mereka seumuran, lelaki itu juga memiliki warna rambut yang sewarna dengan Akashi. _

_Akashi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena lelaki itu menaruh perhatiannya pada lantai marmer berwarna hitam yang berada di bawahnya, tapi Akashi berani bertaruh kalau lelaki itu sedang tersenyum._

"_Siapa... Kau?" _

_Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah menunjuk satu jam yang berada persis di sampingnya. _

_Satu-satunya jam yang tidak bergerak dan berhenti di pukul dua belas tepat. _

* * *

Akashi mengumpulkan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung menatap ke arah langit putih kamar tidurnya.

_...Mimpi?_

Kepalanya berdenyut hebat ketika Akashi memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk tegak di ranjangnya. Ia memijat keningnya dengan tangan kirinya.

_Harusnya aku menuruti saran Tetsuya soal istirahat yang cukup kemarin_.

Ia mendengus dan merain ponselnya.

_15 Agustus dan 10.45 siang._

* * *

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi berhenti berjalan untuk memandangi pemandangan di depannya.

Kuroko ada di sana, mengenakan pakaian santai seperti biasa. Tubuhnya berayun ke atas dan kebawah karena papan ayunan yang sedang ia duduki. Seolah tidak pernah meninggalkan hobinya, kedua lengannya yang putih pucat itu melingkari sebuah bola basket.

Akashi menghampirinya dan langsung duduk di papan ayunan di samping Kuroko. Ia tidak berayun, hanya duduk menatap Kuroko dalam diam.

"Aku suka musim panas."

Akashi tidak menanggapi. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat-ingat lekukan tulang hidung Kuroko, pipinya yang cekung tapi tidak terlalu kentara, dan bibirnya yang mungil itu.

"Tapi aku lebih suka Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengerjap, mengembalikan perhatiannya pada setiap susunan kata-kata Kuroko. "Maaf?"

"Aku suka—"

Akashi senang sekali mendesak seseorang. Lelaki di sampingnya bukanlah suatu pengecualian. "_Maaf?"_ Tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih rendah disertai dengan lengkungan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Aku..—" Kuroko melipat bibirnya, menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Akashi.

_Naif sekali_. Pikir Akashi. _Mungkin nanti aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Shintaro karena sudah menularkan virus tsunderenya pada Tetsuya. Hm._

"Aku mencintai Akashi-kun."

Akashi berdiri dan menumpukan kedua lutut kakinya ke tanah kering yang berada di depan Kuroko. Ia nyaris berpikir dirinya persis seperti orang yang akan mengajukan lamaran ke orang yang dicintainya, tapi kalaupun benar lamaran, Akashi juga sebenarnya tidak keberatan, toh dia Kuroko, dan Akashi bertaruh kalau Kuroko pun tahu apa jawaban Akashi.

"_Well_.." Akashi mengulurkan tangan dan memainkan jalinan lembut rambut biru Kuroko. "Kukira aku tidak akan pernah mendengarnya darimu Tetsuya."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi. Ekspresinya jadi lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. "Jadi aku butuh jawaban."

Akashi tertawa. Tawa yang sesungguhnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Ia terkadang senang sekali menyalahkan dunia yang dengan sengaja membuatnya untuk selalu menutupi dirinya, ekspresinya, juga perasaannya.

Tapi entahlah, ia mungkin juga akan berterima kasih kepada dunia karena sudah mempertemukan Kuroko dengan dirinya.

Lelaki itu, tidak salah lagi, adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak pernah bisa Akashi prediksi. Lelaki yang selalu memiliki ciri khas tersendiri dalam setiap perilakunya, dan lelaki yang, kalau Akashi diminta jujur untuk yang pertama kalinya, yang bisa membuatnya tertarik.

_Tertarik dalam arti lebih, tentu saja_.

"Bukannya sudah jelas, Tetsuya?"

Akashi berkata dengan datar, sangat berlainan dengan ritme detak jantungnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Akashi sudah menghapal setiap inci perubahan raut wajah Kuroko, bahkan hanya dengan tarikan alis atupun kedutan samar diujung keningnya. Tapi ekspresi Kuroko kali ini benar-benar... Ekspresi paling jujurnya.

Mata bulat biru jernih itu melebar untuk sepersekian detik dan kembali normal, kakinya yan sedari tadi menari-nari mendadak terhenti. Dan bahunya bergetar pelan.

_Menyenangkan sekali ketika melihatnya_. Pikir Akashi. _Seharusnya aku menyatakan hal seperti ini dari dulu ya._

"Oh Tetsuya." Akashi bergumam, menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Kukira kita semua tahu kalau kita sudah dewasa." Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Lalu siapa bayi yang nyaris menangis di depanku ini?"

Kuroko menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam lingkup lengan kecil tapi kuat itu, menenggelamkan dirinya pada kehangatan aneh tapi juga menyenangkan yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih. Ia terisak pelan sambil berupaya membentak, tanpa hasil, tentu saja. "Aku tidak menangis, Akashi-kun!"

"Dengar?" Akashi berdeham dan mengikuti aksen Kuroko. "Aku tidak menangis, Akashi-kun!" Katanya sambil meniru nada datar sekaligus bergetar milik Kuroko barusan.

Kuroko yang masih berada dalam pelukan Akashi meninju penggungnya pelan ketika ia mendengar imitasi suaranya yang menyedihkan itu. Satu senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Nah. Lebih baik." Kata Akashi. "Ayo pulang Tetsuya, warna kulitku sudah nyaris sewarna dengan Daiki rasanya."

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. "Maaf Akashi-kun, warna kulitmu tidak berubah dari yang kulihat."

Akashi mendecakkan lidah. Sepertinya bakat melawaknya benar-benar payah. Ia rasanya harus minta dua idiot itu untuk mengajarinya.

"Sudah ayo pula—"

"Ah."

_Pluk_.

Kuroko menjulurkan tangan kanannya mendadak untuk meraih bola basket yang jatuh dan menggelinding.

Akashi mengikuti dari belakang sementara Kuroko sekarang sudah sedikit berlari-lari kecil ke arah..

... Ke arah jalan raya?

"Tetsuya, di depanmu jalan raya, berhati-hatilah." Akashi memperingatkannya.

Tapi Kuroko tentu saja tidak mendengar Akashi, bola basket itu menuruni sebuah turunan kecil sehingga kecepatannya meningkat begitu juga Kuroko, begitu juga.. Sebuah sedan putih yang sedang melaju di jalan.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersandung pembatas jalan, terjatuh, dan akshirnya bisa menangkap bola basket yang sedari tadi di kejarnya... Tepat di tengah jalan.

"Tetsuya!"

_Matamu bisa melihat masa depan._

_Tidak ada masa depan untukmu. Dan juga untuknya._

"TETSUYAA!"

Ckit. BRAAAAKKK!

* * *

**_[ I began sobbing at the color of splashed blood mixed with your scent.__ ]_**

**_[ The heat haze was sneering at me, reminding me that it wasn't a joke.__ ]_**

* * *

Akashi merasakan jantungnya berhenti.

Akashi merasakan dirinya di bebani oleh pilar langit.

Akashi merasakan ... Kehilangan.

Ia menolak untuk mempercayai pemandangan yang terlukis indah dengan di dominasi warna merah—merah, merah, dan merah, di depannya.

_Indah? _Bagaimana ia bisa menyebutnya indah kalau ia sedang melihat, dengan mata telanjang dan tanpa tipuan apapun, tubuh Kuroko yang terbaring kaku bersimbah darah di tengah jalan, dengan segala ornamen yang berada di sekitarnya ikut terdominasi warna yang sama?

Merah ...

Akashi tertawa. Lucu sekali, dia itu, orang yang sedang terbaring di lautan merah itu, baru tiga menit yang lalu dipeluknya.

Kenapa dimana-mana ada warna merah? Apa dunia memang pada dasarnya berwarna merah?

Akashi tertawa makin kencang. Orang-orang sudah berkumpul di sekitarnya dan menggumamkan komentar-komentar yang tidak mengenakan tentang kondisi Kuroko.

_Jangan bercanda! INI MUSTAHIL! INI—_

Ia merasakan napasnya makin memendek, sebelum, pada akhirnya ia ditarik ke dalam kegelapan pekat.

Akashi tidak pernah tahu ada anak lelaki yang terus mengawasinya dari balik bayangan. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahnya.

* * *

_.__.. Di mana?_

_Akashi membuka matanya dan menyadari dirinya terduduk pada dinding di ruangan aneh yang sebelumnya pernah dikunjunginya itu._

"_Sudah bangun?"_

_Akashi memiringkan kepalanya. Orang itu._

"_Woah, jangan memelototiku seperti itu, Seijuurou."_

_Tubuh Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti di tahan oleh tali yang tak kasat mata, menahannya tetap pada posisinya. Menyedihkan. _

"_Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku melakukannya agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan baik~."__ Kata lelaki itu. __"Diam dulu. Biarkan aku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku sebentar."_

_Akashi memerhatikan lelaki itu menyebranginya begitu saja dan kemudian berhenti di salah satu jam. Bukan jam sembarangan, melainkan satu-satunya jam yang berhenti di ruangan itu. _

_Kedua mata lelaki itu merah. Seperti mata kanan milik Akashi. _

_Lelaki itu mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang berlumuran cairan warna merah ke jam itu. Ia bergumam, __"Yang pertama."__ Dan kemudian menyapukannya sekali, dengan santai sambil menyeringai. _

_Melihat warna merah membuka ingatan Akashi. Ia berjengit._

_Lelaki itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Akashi, ia berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu Akashi ke atas, meneliti wajahnya. Akashi ingin menahan kedua tangan dan mata itu yang masih mengobservasinya, tapi kedua tangan Akashi mati rasa di samping tubuhnya._

"_Heh.__" Lelaki itu menyeringai. __"Apa kau takut? Aku adalah dirimu Seijuurou. Aku melakukan hal yang perlu kulakukan hanya untukmu, dan, sekarang kau harus beristirahat."_

_Lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya dan membuainya. Kelopak Akashi terasa berat, dan ia pun ditarik ke dalam kegelapan pekat lagi._

"_Kau akan segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Pasti."_

* * *

Akashi bangun dengan berisik.

Ia masih merasakan sulitnya mengambil napas, dan tubuhnya benar-benar berkeringat. Kilasan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya langsung tersadar.

"Tetsuya!"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Akashi memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

... Kamar?

_Demi Tuhan. Apa maksudnya ini, mimpi?_

Akashi mendengar ponselnya berdering, ia membiarkannya sebentar untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Jemarinya memencet tombol hijau. "Ya?"

"_AKASHICCHIII!"_

_Oh. "_Ya Ryouta?"

Akashi mendengar suara Aomine yang setengah menyumpah dari seberang. Lalu teredam dengan bunyi _Brak_! Dan suara Kise terdengar lagi. _"AKU IKUT AKASHICCHII!" _

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, ikut kemana?"

"_Kudengar Akashicchi ingin mengajak jalan-jalan Kurokocchi di taman nanti siang, uh-uh jahaat! Aku ingin ikuutt!"_

... Taman?

"Ryouta. Sekarang tanggal berapa kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Diam sebentar. _"Tanggal 15 Agustus Akashicchi, coba periksa tanggal yang tertera di ponsel—WAA AOMINECCHI TUNGG—"_

_Tuuut_.

Akashi menatap layar ponselnya. Ia mencengkram selimutnya makin kuat.

_15 Agustus dan 10.45 siang_.

* * *

Akashi menatap seorang lelaki yang sedang berayun naik-turun dengan santai tiga meter darinya. Itu Kuroko, ia hidup, dan sehat seperti biasa.

Dengan langkah cepat, secepat yang ia bisa, Akashi menghampirinya. Membuat Kuroko terjungkal kebelakang karena Akashi tiba-tiba menubruknya. Memeluknya erat.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko makin erat.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mencengkram bahu Kuroko dan bergumam, dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak ia tahan-tahan. "Syukurlah..."

Dan untuk sesaat, Kuroko merasakan hangatnya satu senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihatnya seperti _itu_.

"Aku mencintai Akashi-kun."

Akashi merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. _Apa?_

_Pluk._

Bola basket yang di peluk Kuroko sedari tadi terjatuh dan menggelinding. Kuroko tidak mengabaikannya, tentu saja.

Detak jantung Akashi sekarang sudah dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari pada yang biasanya.

Kuroko hendak menyusul untuk menangkap bola basket, tapi kemudian ia berhenti. Akashi menari lengannya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko. "Aku mencintaimu juga. Dan biarkan saja bola basket sialan itu. Ayo pulang."

_Masa depan sialan itu—tidak akan pernah kubiarkan terjadi. Ha. Rasakan!_

Akashi menarik Kuroko ke jalanan ramai dengan berbagai bangun konstruksi yang belum sepenuhnya jadi, orang-orang sibuk di sekitar mereka.

Akashi merasakan semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum ia mendengar suara berisik.

"Itu penyangganya mau jatuh!"

"Cepat menyingkir dari sana!"

"Hei, kalian menyingkir!"

Ia berbalik dan melihat Kuroko tersenyum kepadanya—menyeringai lebih tepatnya, suatu hal baru yang dilihat Akashi seumur hidupnya.

* * *

**[ _A falling metal pole pierced through you. ]_**

**_[ A tearing shriek and the sound of wind chimes echo through the trees. ]__  
_**

**_[ The heat haze was sneering at me, reminding me that it wasn't a joke.__ ]__  
_**

**_[ Through my darkening eyes, I thought I saw you smile. ]_**

* * *

Kuroko menarik Akashi ke belakang dan melangkah ke arah potongan-potongan besi yang hendak jatuh.

"TET—TETSUYA!"

Terlambat. Satu potongan besi menghantam kepala Kuroko dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Beberapa detik mengerikan berikutnya, tubuh Kuroko sudah terpaku oleh potongan besi-besi panjang yang jatuh dari atas.

Akashi jatuh berlutut.

_Kau bisa melihat masa depan. _

_Tidak ada masa depan untukmu. Dan untuknya_.

"Nggak, ini nggak mungkin. Tetsuya jangan bercanda ... Dia emang .. Nggak, hahaha, nggak ... NGGAK! SIALLL, NGGAAAK!"

Tubuh Kuroko tentu saja tidak merespon apapun.

Akashi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak peduli akan kristal bening yang jatuh dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak peduli. Tidak pe—

Dan Akashi ambruk.

Hanya beberapa langkah darinya, seorang lelaki bermata dan berambut merah mengamatinya dengan senyuman.

* * *

_Akashi merasakan tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak. Ia sudah sadar dari satu menit yang lalu dan langsung tahu kalau ia berada pada ruangan aneh itu lagi. _

_Akashi bersandar lesu dan menerawang keatas. _

"_Hari yang buruk ya?"_

_Akashi tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh hanya untuk memastikan siapa yang sedang berbicara._

_Lelaki itu berjongkok di depan Akashi lagi. Tidak salah, lelaki itu sangat mirip dirinya. Terlalu mirip. _

"_Kau pasti terbiasa, Seijuurou."__ Kata lelaki itu, menyusuri pipi Akashi dengan satu jemarinya. _

_Akashi bergumam dengan ketidakberdayaan. "Aku .. –"_

_Dan semuanya kembali menjadi gelap._

* * *

_Tanggal yang sama, dan jam yang sama._

15 Agustus dan 10.45 siang.

"Akashi-kun? Kita mau kemana?"

Akashi menengok ke kiri-kanan. Berspekulasi, dari apa yang telah terjadi, tidak baik kalau membawa Kuroko ke samping jalan raya ataupun gedung. Ia melihat tangga penyebrangan dan memutuskan untuk membawa Kuroko ke sana.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi membentak, dengan ketakutan dalam suaranya. "Jangan berbuat hal lain selain perintahu! Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku! Dan jangan meninggalkanku Tetsuya!"

"Tapi.."

"TURUTI AKU!"

Akashi sudah sampai pada tangga teratas dan menangkap satu figur di penglihatannya.

"_Hai."_

"Akashi... kun."

Akashi berbalik tidak tepat pada waktunya ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan Kuroko terlepas pada tangannya.

Ia mencoba meraih tangan Kuroko yang masih terulur kepadanya. Nyaris ikut terjatuh.

Lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya menahannya.

Lelaki itu bersiul ketika melihat pemandangan di bawah. _"Poor boy."_ Ia berjongkok di samping Akashi yang gemetar hebat sambil memainkan rambutnya. _"Sudah saatnya tidur, bukan, Seijuurou?"_

Akashi langsung ambruk ke arah lelaki itu, air masih tergenang di sudut matanya.

_Kau bisa melihat masa depan. _

_Tidak ada masa depan untukmu. Dan untuknya._

* * *

_Akashi bangun di tempat yang sama._

_Ia tidak perlu menghitung sudah berapa kali ia terbangun dan pingsan disana. _

_Karena, walaupun ia tidak menghitung, segala kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Kuroko, darah, dan lelaki itu. Sekarang sudah genap menjadi empat puluh kali._

_Benar. Berarti Akashi sudah empat puluh kali terbangun di tanggal dan jam yang sama, sudah empat puluh kali bertemu Kuroko di tempat yang sama, dan sudah empat puluh kali menyaksikan mayat Kuroko di depan matanya._

_Akashi baru saja terbangun dari insiden terakhirnya yang menyangkut tentang gunting-gunting kesayangannya di kamar. Ia tidak mau membahasnya._

"_Wah."__ Kata seseorang. __"Kau bangun lebih cepat daripada biasanya."_

_Akashi menolehkan kepala ke arah si asal suara. Lelaki berambut merah yang terus mengekorinya sejak insiden pertama. _

_Lelaki itu tersenyum, mendekatinya. __"Kau terlihat lebih baik~"_

_Akashi tidak habis pikir, apa yang 'terlihat lebih baik' darinya? Di sekitar matanya ada bayangan hitam tebal, bibirnya sudah berdarah di sana-sini karena terlalu sering di gigitnya, dan organ dalamnya.. Entahlah, mungkin jantungnya juga sudah lama berhenti. _

_Ia merasa nyaris mati. _

"_Sudah terbiasa?"__ Tanya lelaki itu. __"Mau tidak mau kau harus terbiasa Seijuurou. Hm, jadi mari kita anggap kau sudah tahu siapa aku?"_

_Akashi membuka mulutnya. Butuh tiga kali coba sebelum satu suara lemas keluar darinya. "Emperor ... eyes.." _

_Lelaki itu bertepuk tangan. __"Seijuurou memang hebat! Yap~ ini aku."_

_Akashi menenangkan dirinya sebentar sebelum mencoba duduk tegak. Ia harus bisa mengetahui sesuatu._

_Ia mulai merangkai beberapa hal yang terjadi—walaupun ia tidak pernah mau mengingat. Dan menggabungkannya. "Jadi, Emperor eyes. Ini bayaran yang harus kubayar setelah aku mendapatkanmu?" _

_Emperor eyes menghentikan langkahnya menuju jam yang ke-empat puluh, jam yang akan di tandainya dengan cairan kental berwarna merah. __"Apa? Eh, ya."_

_Akashi tersenyum kecut, mengeluarkan pemikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya langsung. "Jadi kalau aku mengeluarkan mataku keluar, aku bisa bebas dari semua kejadian aneh ini?" _

_Emperor eyes menghentikan tangannya di udara. Ia menerawang ke arah jam yang ingin ditandainya. __"Seharusnya, ya. Tapi terlambat."__ Katanya._

_Akashi merasakan denyut jantungnya berhenti ketika mendengarnya. "Terlambat?" _

"_Kalian hanya sepasang kekasih yang bernasib sial. Sangat sial."__ Gumam Emperor eyes saat mendekati Akashi lagi. __"Aku bisa—bukan, aku ingin sekali membuatmu keluar dari masalah ini, tapi tidak bisa, kalian sudah terjebak."__ Ada jeda sebentar. __"Selamanya."_

"_Jadi aku akan terus melihat—" Akashi berhenti. _

"—_Akan terus melihat kematian kekasihmu di depan matamu? Ya Seijuurou."__ Sambung Emperor eyes. __"Kalian terjebak di semacam time loop."_

_Akashi diam._

"_Kau tidak akan pernah mengenal kebahagiaan pada akhirnya, Seijuurou."__ Kata Emperor eyes. __"Kau bisa melihat masa depan, tapi tidak bisa merubahnya."_

_[ Jangan bercanda ]_

"_Hm. Kenapa kau belum pingsan lagi? Ah! Mari kita lihat siaran ulang salah satu kematian kekasihmu, oke, Seijuurou?"_

_Akashi mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berdiri tegak. Satu tangannya menempel pada dinding, untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. _

_Satu layar besar seukuran dirinya muncul, layar bening yang menunjukkan sebuah reka ulang peristiwa. Akashi tahu, kemarian Kuroko yang ke-dua puluh enam._

_[ Jangan bercanda ... ]_

_Emperor eyes bersiul. __"Kau ingat? Lelaki berambut biru itu malah mengajakmu bermain kejar-kejaran di pinggir jalan raya."_

_Di layar menunjukkan Kuroko dan dirinya hendak menyebrangi jalan raya. Lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi hijau ketika Kuroko berlari untuk menyebranginya._

_[ JANGAN BERCANDA! ] _

_Akashi mendorong tubuhnya maju berkat tumpuan satu tangannya yang menempel di dinding. Ia dengan mudah menyingkirkan tubuh Emperor eyes dari lajunya. _

_Ia murka. _

"_Seijuurou! Hentikan!"_

_[ Kau bilang kebahagiaan tidak pernah ada untukku? ]_

_[ Kau bilang aku bisa melihat masa depan tapi tidak bisa merubahnya? ]_

_[ JANGAN BERCANDA! KUBILANG JANGAN BERCANDAAA! ]_

_[ AKAN KURUBAH MASA DEPAN. AKAN KURUBAH KENYATAAN BRENGSEK INI! AKAN KUBUAT AKHIR BAHAGIA UNTUK TETSUYA, SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAAAL! ]_

* * *

Tubuh Akashi menembus layar, menggantikan posisi Akashi lain yang berada di sana. Dan, dengan waktu sangat tepat, akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko menjauhi tengah jalan dengan mendorong tubuhnya sendiri menggantikan posisi Kuroko.

Emperor eyes menyusulnya_. __"SEIJUUROU!"_

* * *

**_[ This kind of frequently told story has only one ending. ]_**

* * *

Akashi mencium kening Kuroko pelan, sangat pelan, untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya sedari tadi.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

"Akashi...kun.."

Wajah Akashi melembut. Ia melihat kedua mata biru milik Kuroko sudah di penuhi air mata. Ia menaikkan satu lengannya ke atas, membuka kepalan tangannya, menggoyangkannya, dan membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan pesan tanpa suara untuk Kuroko.

_Selamat tinggal Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu._

Sebelum sebuah truck menghanguskan keberadaannya.

* * *

**[ _When I pushed you aside and jumped in, the truck slammed into me.__ ]_**  
**_[ The color of my splashed blood reflected off your eyes and your robotic body. ]_**

* * *

"Seijuurou... Kenapa..."

Emperor eyes merasakan satu cairan bening turun dari matanya.

Dan yang terdengar setelah itu hanyalah teriakan seorang lelaki berambut biru penuh keputusasaan, penuh duka.

_15 Agustus. 10.45 siang hari di musim panas, Akashi Seijuurou mengorbankan dirinya sendiri._

* * *

15 Agustus. 10.45 siang.

Seorang lelaki terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia terduduk mendadak dan merasakan matanya basah. Ia menggapai cermin dan melihat pantulan kedua bola mata birunya tidak berhenti menyalurkan cairan bening dari setiap sudutnya.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar.

Jemarinya yang basah karena digunakan untuk menghapus air matanya ia gunakan untuk membentuk satu kalimat di dinding kamarnya.

Kalimat yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Kalimat yang sangat berarti untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Dan kalimat yang masih membuatnya tetap bertahan untuknya.

_Aku mencintaimu juga, Akashi-kun, sangat mencintaimu._

"Aku gagal melindunginya..."

* * *

_Kalian pasti menyesalinya._

_Kalau kalian, yang sudah selesai membaca ini, kejadian yang sama juga terjadi pada kalian, aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih. _

_Terima kasih, karena dengan cara itulah aku dan Akashi-kun bisa terbebas dari time loop tanpa akhir ini._

_Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin.**_  
_

* * *

**Note : WOAH kacau. Yang lain pada ngasih hadiah Akashi cerpen khusus happy end... saya malah-*nangis guling-guling*  
well, how was it? kacau? amburadul? ... saya jahat ya sama abang Akashi... *dilempar gunting* **

**Terima kritik apapun, silahkan.  
Well, see ya guys XD**

**Aonyx**


End file.
